Legend Of A Far Away Land
by Sissy
Summary: Syaoran lives a normal life with his friend Eriol, until he and his friends are transported to a mysical land and now Syaoran has to save it. Could a kid ask for more?


Card Captor Sakura:

                       Legend Of A Far Away Land 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. It belongs to Clamp. The characters may be a bit OOC but I hope you'll forgive me for that

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yay! A new fic! Oh, man. If my YnM reviewers see that I'm working on a new fic, I think they'll kill me. Oh, well. Ok, people! Depending on how this fanfic makes it's debut I may continue it. So, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Warnings: Read at your own discretion. This does not have to do with the series. A lot of OOC-ness involved. You've been warned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Run! The messengers have come!" people ran and screamed inside a village

'ROAR!' a creature roared and breathed fire

'Kerberus! We have no time for this! C'mon!' another creature yells and heads further inside the village

'Spinnel, wait up!' the first creature, Kerberus follows

   Both creatures reach a house and enter it. They go up the stairs, one following the other, and enter a room. Inside there's a young girl with brown silky hair dressed in a white robe lying on a bed; sleeping.

'Mistress, we have come for you. Please, wake up' Spinnel asks the girl

   A bright light suddenly emits from the young girl's body as she slowly opens her eyes.

'Kerberus, Spinnel thank you for waking me up. It'll soon be time for us to work. Let us go' the young girl says as she slowly gets up and all three leave

   On top the roof of a nearby house two figures stand still as they watched the scene.

'So she has woken up. We must inform this to our master. Don't you think, Yue?' one figure talks to the other

'Do what you want Ruby Moon. This just means that it'll all begin soon' the second figure, Yue says before he disappears

'*sigh* He's right. Well I guess I better go inform my master' Ruby Moon says before she, too disappears

~*~*~*~

   It's a sunny day as a young boy with short brown hair and brown eyes wakes up.

"*yawn* Huh? Ah! It's 7:30! I'm gonna be late!" he yells as he leaves his clock on the floor and gets dressed

   The boy wore a white shirt uniform, a black tie, short aqua pants, white gloves and boots with black socks. He eats his breakfast and leaves his apartment. As he approaches the bus stop he sees his friend, who wears the same clothes except the pants are long instead of short.

"Eriol! Sorry I'm late!" the boy apologizes

"It's alright Syaoran-kun. Oh, here comes the bus" the boy, Eriol says as the public bus arrives and both boys get on it.

   After 10 minutes, both boys and other students get off the bus and inside a school that's called; "Tomoeda Jr. High School". After walking they enter a busy classroom.

"Say, Eriol?" Syaoran calls his friend as he sits down

"Yes, what is it?" Eriol asks his friend as he sits down on the chair next to him

"Do you like Daidouji-san?"

"Wha-? Um…yes. *blush* Why do you ask Syaoran-kun?"

"Just asking. Say do you remember when everyone found out about Rika-san's engagement to Terada-san?"

"Yeah…It was really shocking for everyone. Especially to Kimura-sensei, who liked Terada-san"

"Hi Eriol-kun, Li-kun" a girl greeted the boys as she entered the classroom with a boy

"Hello Chiharu-san, Yamazaki-kun" Eriol greeted back

"Good morn. everyone!" another girl said entering the classroom with a girl, who looked really sad

"You should say 'good morning', but good morning to you too, Naoko" Chiharu said

"What's wrong, Rika-san?" Syaoran asked the other girl, Rika but saw that Naoko signaled that she wasn't going to answer

"If something's bothering you please tell us" Eriol said

"O-ok…" Rika said and smiled a bit

"Yay! Rika smiled!" Naoko cheered

"What seems to be all the ruckus?" a girl with long black hair dressed in a white shirt uniform, a short tight soft pink skirt, a black tie, long black socks, white boots and white gloves, asked as she entered the classroom

"It's nothing Daidouji-san" Syaoran said

"Ok, sit down students! Time for class!" the teacher came in and all students sat down

   The teacher looked at Rika and waved at her, but she sadly looked away. The teacher putted down his hand sadly and started class. Syaoran saw what happened and wondered if something happened between them. Classes went on smoothly and now the bell rings for lunch. Syaoran and Eriol went to the field where the University students were having a soccer game. They sat down and saw the beginning of the game. A little later Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and Daidouji-san arrived. Chiharu was very angry.

"What's wrong Chiharu-san?" Syaoran asked

"Rika was sad because Kimura-sensei was bothering her again and she wouldn't tell us" Yamazaki explained and Syaoran and Eriol 'oh'~ed

"What's the score?" Naoko asked

"0 to 0. See, 'cause Kinomoto Touya-sempai and Tsukishiro Yukito-sempai are playing in different groups" Syaoran explained

"That's bad. That means this game won't end" Naoko said

   In another part of the field Rika and Terada were talking.

"Why didn't you tell me Kimura-san was bothering you?" Terada asked Rika

"I didn't want to bother you" Rika looked at Terada sadly

"You wouldn't bother me a bit" Terada said as he put his left hand on top her head and she smiled

"You'd think by now that they would forfeit the game" Daidouji-san said

"Yep, you're right Tomoyo. But I think they won't" Naoko said

   Just then Syaoran saw someone on the other side of the field who smiled at him before he started hearing a voice in his head.

'_Come forth hero of the land_'

"What?" Syaoran though

'_Bring your allies. Defeat the evil. Come and aid us, HERO OF THE LAND!!!_'

   Suddenly time stopped and Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Terada, Touya and Yukito floated into the air and disappeared. Time resumed as if nothing happened, but they were gone. Syaoran and the others were gone.

~*~*~*~

   A bright light emits in the sky and it divides itself into ten different lights. 5 fall onto the surface in different directions and 5 disappear into the skies.

'Hmm… What was that? They're here already?' a young girl asks herself as one of the light falls in front of the tree she's sitting under

   The light disappears and a figure is shown. It's Syaoran.

"*cough* *cough* Ow~ What happened?" Syaoran asks himself

'You fell' a voice says

"Huh?" Syaoran looked behind him and saw the young girl under the tree, who was wearing black devilish clothes with a black witch hat, black wings and tail

   On the girl's lap there were two small creatures sleeping. One had orange fur with small white angel wings and the other had purple fur with small purple butterfly wings.

"Um, did you say something? 'Cause I couldn't understand you" Syaoran asked

"Oh! I'm sorry. I said that you fell" the girl said

"Oh. My name's Li Syaoran, but you can call me Syaoran and…what the heck am I wearing?!" Syaoran said noticing he was wearing green Chinese clothes

"He, he. You're funny. My name's-" the girl was about to say when something threw itself on Syaoran's face

'What do you think you're doing talking to my master like that?!' the orange thing that was sleeping on the young girl's lap yelled

"It's…alive…" Syaoran said

"Kero!" the girl yelled at the orange creature

'Master, is he the one?' the other creature asked

"You guessed it Suppi!" the girl said happily

"Um, what are you talking about?" Syaoran asked

"Oh yeah! I didn't finish introducing myself! My name's Sakura and this are my guardians, Kero and Suppi" the girl, Sakura introduced

"Sa-ku-ra? That means cherry blossom, right?" Syaoran asked

"I think so…" Sakura said wondering

"Don't talk to her like that! You must call her Lady Sakura!" Kero said, "Or Sakura-sama"

"O-kay~" Syaoran said before he remembered something, "Ah! I forgot about my friends! I'm sure they ended up here too!"

"Your…friends?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, have you seen them?"

"Yeah. There were 10 of you, including yourself. 5 came here, including you and 5 disappeared into the sky, so they're probably with the Lord" Sakura said

"Oh. So did any fell near here?"

"One fell in that direction" Sakura pointed in one direction then pointed in another saying, "And another fell in that direction"

"Ok. Thanks Sakura-sama!" Syaoran said leaving

'I can't believe it's him. He looks the same as before' Kero said     

'That's his reincarnation. And with even the same name. …Syaoran… It's the same feeling as before' Sakura said sadly

'Mistress… Shall we go?' Suppi asked

'Yes, let's' Sakura said before the trio disappeared

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: How did you all like? I think Yuki's last name is written wrong so correct me if I'm right about that. There's a lot of mystery with Sakura's past here so try figuring it out. Also, it would help if anyone has a better name for this fic

Kody (author's conscience): All reviews are welcomed and we hoped you like this fic

Sissy: See ya around!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
